Change
by Lady Carrea
Summary: What if the end of The High Lord was different? Starting from Sonea's last strike at the Ichani.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The last Ichani was blasted to smithereens and Sonea gasped at what she had done. Turning to Akkarin she froze, he was deathly white and very still. She bent down and immediately felt inwards to see if he was alive, searching she found nothing, but still searched deeper unbelieving. Hope! There was the tiniest bit of magic barely keeping him alive, so gave him every last scrap of magic she had left, though she was very near depletion herself. She didn't know enough where to start healing, as she had never seen this type of injury before, but she would do everything she could. Luckily Dorrien, Rothen and Balkan were nearby and they might be able to help, she hoped they would get here soon. Then she remembered the university doors! They had closed them before the fight, so they'd have to go all the way around... She frantically thought what to do, then it hit her.

_-Vinara!_

_-Sonea!_

_-The fight is over, the Ichani are dead. I need your help though, Akkarin is badly hurt._

She sent Vinara an image of Akkarin's wounds and the surrounding area the knife had affected.

_-His wounds are very grave and I don't know how fast I can get back to the Guild, as we are currently under the city. How much magic do you have?_

_-None, I gave my last to help keep Akkarin alive._

_-I will be there as soon as I can._

By this time Dorrien was rushing to her, with Balkan and Rothen not far behind. "Dorrien!" She exclaimed teary eyed. "Do you have any magic left?"

"No." He panted exhaustedly.

"Akkarin is badly hurt! And has only a tiny bit of magic keeping him alive"

Rothen and Balkan arrived then, and both replied the same. They'd need to find some magic fast, but she didn't want to leave Akkarin's side, not when he was this vulnerable. Many emotions tore through her, and she hoped Vinara would arrive soon. Feeling out she sensed that the magic Akkarin had now had halved. She had to make a choice now. Looking back at the university she tried to sense the nearest source of magic. The university doors! They had stood there for centuries, yet she never knew they were imbued with magic. She let go of Akkarin and ran, ignoring questions from Dorrien. Reaching the doors she touched them carefully and pulled the magic from the wood and into her, the doors fragmented as she drew it all out. It was only a small amount of magic, but it made all the difference now. She ran back and quickly sent all the magic forth into Akkarin, hoping that his body would hold onto the last drop of life. Dorrien reached out and tried to find a solution to start healing but to no avail. Time started to slow as tears poured from Sonea's eyes as they were helpless to save him. This is when Balkan spotted a green speck on the edge of the city "Vinara is here." He murmured. Sonea looked up and saw her striding towards the Guild and some hope was restored. "Hold on," she whispered to Akkarin, stroking his face "help is almost here." It seemed an eternity until Vinara reached them and she rushed down and sent her mind forth. Before she left the city she had taken any spare magic everyone had left so she could save Akkarin, and she hoped there was enough. She concentrated on the organs first as the knife had punctured a lung and blood was seeping into it. Blood was persuaded to leave it and exit his body, cut flesh was knitted back together and slowly the wound started to heal. Vinara looked up at Sonea and smiled, "he should be fine so long as he has lots of rest to recover properly. I have fixed the major damage but he still has a lot of healing to do." Sonea smiled back clearly exhausted. Whilst Vinara was busy healing Akkarin, Balkan had communicated to the surviving magicians that it was safe to return. Now was the time for everyone to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sonea awoke slowly, not wanting to release herself from the warmth of sleep. Sunlight smothered her in light and she sat up gently. She ached all over and her head was all fuzzy. Then she remembered where she was. Rothen's spare room. He had walked her back to his room half in a daze over the days events, she had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. As she exited the room she was met by Rothen and Dorrien, who were sat talking.

"Ah, Sonea you are finally awake!" Rothen said smiling. He got up and gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah, though I don't feel it." Sonea muttered, muffled by Rothen's robes.

"You've slept for two days."

"What?!"

"We let you rest, but don't worry, everything is fine." Rothen assured her.

"What about Akkarin?"

"He is with the Healers and is recovering well. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes please!" She said, now fully awake.

As they excited the quiet magicians' quarters Sonea saw few magicians wandering about. Rothen had explained that in the two days she had slept the bodies had been brought to the university and identified, and most had been buried in the now extended cemetery. Now most were resting and mourning, some were helping clear the rubble in the city so that the families could return. As they reached the Healing Quarters, she could smell a familiar healing smell and see Healers rushing about. Rothen led her to the closest recovery room and knocked, hearing no answer he sent his mind forth and found Akkarin was alone and was sleeping. He opened the door carefully "I'll stay out here." He said softly. The room was dark, the window covered by a thick blind, and it was cramped. Her eyes just made out the bed and the figure asleep on it. She smiled and approached him, glad to know he was alive and recovering. She created a faint globe light so she could see him better and bent to his head and kissed him lightly. He stirred and his eyes slowly opened, focusing on the figure in front of him. "Sonea?" He whispered softly.

She smiled "It's me." She replied, smile widening. He smiled back and coughed hoarsely as he tried to speak more. "Don't speak or move, just recover. I don't want you hurting yourself accidentally." She heard the door open behind her and in walked Vinara. She placed her hands on Akkarin, checking his recovery, smiled at Sonea then signalled for her to come outside. "I'll be back later," she whispered to Akkarin "I love you." She then kissed him firmly on the lips and left the room.

"His recovery has been slow so far, though the magic he is gaining is going solely to healing. He won't have to stay here much longer though, a few more days and he should be able to get out of bed. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I must go treat others now." And with that she left, but Sonea had heard the news she needed. Akkarin would be fine again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Snatches of events flashed in his mind. Exile. Pain. Sonea. Death. Lorlen. Sonea. His heart soared whenever she appeared in his mind. His Sonea. The saviour of Kyralia. His love. She had saved him too from the cold abyss. His mind was fuzzy and dreary, still recovering from the fight. He didn't want to open his eyes and face reality, too much had happened and he just wanted to think. He couldn't believe Lorlen was dead... Pushing away those thoughts, he opened his eyes slowly. Outside pattered rain droplets which left lines of water against the window. Even the land seemed to be mourning. As he tried to sit, muscles screamed at him in pain, tight with exhaustion and neglect. He healed them with a little magic and carefully pulled himself forward, stretching out the disused muscles and breathing deeply. A short stab of pain reminded him of the deep wound healing in his chest, he was very lucky that it had hit lower, only puncturing his lung. Any higher and it might have slipped down into his heart, and he wouldn't have survived. Groaning, he wiped his face with his hands and sat on the edge of the bed. His body was weak and he already felt exhausted, but he stood up carefully nonetheless. It was good to get out of bed and stretch. The door clicked open behind him, and as he turned he found himself grinning like a lovestruck fool. There she was. She saw him, grinning back and rushed to him to then find herself enveloped tightly by him arms and chest.

"Akkarin." Sonea said sighing contently. He held her very close despite the pain in his chest, it was so nice to hold her close once more. "I love you Sonea." He replied, holding her head and stroking her glossy dark hair. She looked up and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply and lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In the few weeks since the Invasion much had changed. For the first two weeks everyone had mourned and helped rebuild what was lost, houses were rebuilt, rubble cleared, and then once the citizens had returned to Kyralia, had attention turned back to the Guild. A Meet had been called by the Higher Magicians, and they were also going to reveal who would take up new roles. Sonea and Akkarin had continued to wear black robes until a decision had been made about them. Outside the Guildhall it was crowded as all the remaining magicians entered for the Meet. The Guild had lost many people, yet enough remained to fill just under half of the Guildhall. Akkarin and Sonea took a seat next to Rothen, Dannyl, and Dorrien and anxiously awaited for the Meet to begin. Akkarin froze in confusion when a swirl of blue robes entered, but as the man turned around he realised who it was and let out the breath he was holding. It wasn't Lorlen, it was Osen. He looked down to find Sonea's hand had slid over his and held it tightly, as he looked at her she smiled sadly. '_Lorlen isn't coming back.' _He said mentally. The shock had still not gone. He had been best friends with him for seventeen years, and now he was gone. Sonea's hand brought warmth back to him as he snapped out of his reverie, she would be there for him always. Osen stood before the Guild and raised his voice so all could hear "Today the Guild will elect new people as Higher Magicians. As you can see, I have inherited the role of Administrator. As for the position of High Lord, we feel it isn't appropriate for Akkarin to return, and that the role be passed along to someone else. We have chosen Lord Balkan." Murmuring followed Osen's words, mostly agreeing on their choice. "As for Head of Warriors, we have chosen Lord Garrel. And Head of Alchemy, Lord Peakin." The voices now raised and Osen had to intervene to quieten them. "Lady Vinara will stay as Head of Healing. As for the Head of Studies, we have chosen Lord Rothen to be Head of Alchemic Studies. Warrior and Healing will stay the same. And finally Ambassadors and Expatriates are open for choice, come to my office if you wish to take up the role." Rothen looked speechless. He was to be the Head of Alchemic Studies! As people took in the news, they congratulated each other and Rothen soon found himself being congratulated by everyone. Osen then rang the small gong and everyone went back to their seats. "Finally the last issue is of Sonea and Lord Akkarin. Can you two come down here please." They stood, then descended to the floor, once they reached it they faced Osen. "Lord Akkarin, of the family Delvon, House Velan, former High Lord. And Sonea, former High Lord's novice. In light of recent events, the King has changed your punishment for Black Magic. He feels that your exile was enough punishment and has offered a pardon and a place back in the Guild. However due to the knowledge of Black Magic, there will be limitations. Firstly if you leave the Guild grounds you must ave an escort at all times, secondly you cannot hold a position of power, and thirdly you must not use Black Magic at all, unless Kyralia is under attack from Sachaka again. You will both wear black robes, and the High Lord's robes will now be white. Do you agree to these terms?" They both agreed. "Does anyone else have anything to say?" Silence. "Then I call these Meet over." Akkarin looked at her flummoxed, surprised that the King had been so generous. Though half of his city now lay in disrepair and without their help the Ichani may have won the battle. But now he was at a loss what to do, he was so used to being High Lord that having so much free time daunted him. Osen came up to Sonea and said "Sonea, as you have not yet finished your training, and we feel that you cannot return to classes, you will be taught privately. Vinara has generously taken up this as you would like to take up the Healing discipline. Anything that you will miss that we feel is important will be taught to you privately by another teacher, but we need someone to assess that in the future. Vinara will speak to you at some point about a schedule, but right now we are trying to get everything back in order." He smiled at her, glad that she was able to become the Healer which had been her hope since starting.

After the Meet Sonea and Akkarin had returned to their room, which was down the corridor from Rothen's room. However since the Meet Akkarin had been very quiet, so Sonea had left him alone to think over what was on his mind whilst she went to find Vinara. When she returned she decided it was time to talk. Grasping his hand she said "Let's go to the spring, I want to talk to you." So together they walked to the spring holding hands, once they reached there Akkarin sat beside the rock that held the game and sighed. "Lorlen and I used to come here all the time. So many memories..." He turned away from Sonea and spoke carefully. "Most of the time it was to escape Lord Margen to infuriate him. Sometimes it was just to relax, it is very peaceful up here. But now..." Sonea went to kneel beside him, as he had covered his face with his hands. She gently pulled them away and saw that he was crying, he avoided her eyes clearly embarrassed that she was seeing him like this. She pulled him close to her chest and comforted him. "You should make a memorial." She whispered to him. "And then, we can bring happy memories to this place." Akkarin looked up at her tears streaming down his face, but looking slightly hopeful, "A memorial." He breathed. He searched around for a large rock, and fused the stone shaping it into a large plinth. As Sonea looked over she saw what he had written on it _In memory of __Lorlen, former Administrator of the Guild, who gave his life to the Guild, and to save Kyralia, and my best friend. _At the bottom he had placed the date and his name. He stood back and looked at his work, then hugged Sonea. "Thank you." He whispered softly. "I want you to look deep inside me with your mind." She said simply, Akkarin looked at her confused, but did so to see what she wanted. He sensed many emotions, undying love for him, grief, and a small flicker of hope. Wondering what was making her feel like that he concentrated on it, he couldn't find what it was, but continued looking now very curious. Delving deeper he found that she hoped that something would make him happy again, something she was hiding from him. He thought what she had said _'I want you to look deep inside me with your mind'_, that didn't necessarily mean her mind. So he drew away from her mind and looked at her body, everything was normal... Except her body was busy doing something. He followed it to the source and completely froze when he finally found what she meant. She was pregnant!

He opened his eyes and looked at Sonea in complete disbelief. He now realised what she had meant by bringing happy memories to this place, but couldn't believe that she was carrying his child inside her! He let go of the breath he was holding but still said nothing, he felt Sonea send her emotions to him, letting her love wash over him and reassure him. He chuckled "You continue to surprise me Sonea!" Then he held her close and kissed her letting his feelings, old and new, wash over her.


End file.
